


Sycophantam

by RealityXIllusion



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amenadiel cares, Angel Wings, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Awesome Linda Martin, BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Gabriel Feels, Gabriel Has Issues, Gen, Hurt Lucifer, Insecurity, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer cares, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Survivor Guilt, The Empty (Supernatural), Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: What if Gabriel, after dying, wakes up in the Empty only instead of returning to his earth; Gabriel finds himself stuck in the world of Lucifer with no way home.ORSome Gabriel drama and Fluff with the cast of Lucifer.





	Sycophantam

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Gabriel died and was trapped in the Empty but somehow had woken up. Most characters from Supernatural will only be mentioned seeing as Lucifer is a different universe altogether. Though there is a surprise in store for future chapters~!

When an angel dies there is no place in heaven nor a place in hell for them to go. When they die they simply cease to exist, almost as though they were never there, to begin with. As time moves on, the memory of the angel’s presence begins to fade, soon to be forgotten even amongst their own kind.

He was freezing and his vessel felt different from usual. Gabriel struggles to lift his arms from his sides, just moments earlier he found himself surrounded by darkness. Knowing that you were about to die, could feel yourself dying, but then suddenly finding yourself surrounded by absolutely nothing was terrifying. Something… Something emerging from within it and taking a form of himself, as though he were looking into a mirror. It spat curses at him, yelling threats but all Gabriel could focus on was the overabundance of Grace threatening to spill out from within him. Not giving it much thought, Gabriel spread his wings and flew.

The pain he felt as his wings struggled to hold him up was far worse than anything he’s ever experienced before. It was what brought him to his current state. Unable to do more so then twitch his fingers, Gabriel fought to keep his eyes open. He didn’t know where he was or what exactly just happened.

“...Sir? Oh my god, Sir can you hear me?!”

Gabriel flinched as someone, it sounded like a woman, rushed over to him and placed her hand on his back. His wings may not be on a physical plan where mortals could see them but with how sensitive they were he could feel her hands pressing down on them. His back arched as he bit into his lip, trying to hold back the screams which wanted to break free.

“You’re bleeding. A-An ambulance. I’m calling an ambulance, just hold on Sir.”

Gabriel wanted to open his mouth and tell her not to, he could still feel bits of his grace, he knew it would replenish once he was well-rested. If he began healing at the hospital it would only bring up loads of trouble he did not feel like dealing with at the moment. Only despite how hard he tried, no words escaped him. Instead, he found himself giving in to his vessels needs and let his consciousness slip away.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but the next time he opens his eyes it was obvious he was in the hospital room. Not only did he recognize the heart monitor attached to him but the IV and the fact that there was a nurse standing nearby apparently just entering the room.

“Oh!” The nurse gasped, resting a hand over her heart, “You’re awake! Stay down sweetie I’ll get Dr. Wheaton for you, before I go are you in any pain?”

A lot. Though Gabriel knew better than to admit that to her. Which was why he forced a grin on his face as he calmly said, “No ma’am.”

She nodded her head, seemingly distracted as she quickly left the room. Gabriel can only stare after her silently wondering what kind of nurse would take a patient's word for it. Tentatively, he tried stretching his wings, the joints were sore-beyond sore actually, it felt as though they were on fire every second he tried moving them.

Hunched over, gasping as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, Gabriel flinched as a hand came down resting on his shoulder. His head jerked up to see another woman had entered the room, she tried looking into his eyes but Gabriel quickly leaned back. He didn’t know who she was, not to mention the pity in her eyes as she looked at him annoyed him.

“Sir?”

Warily, Gabriel left his gaze drift back over towards her just as a man walked into the room. He froze. Distantly he could hear the woman trying to speak to him and the heart monitor beeping but the only thing that Gabriel could focus on was the other man in the room. His grace may have been weakened horribly from his abrupt flight, and possibly being brought back to life, but there was enough of it left for Gabriel to recognize the man’s presence as Lucifer’s.

Only… Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, there was something off about Lucifer… his grace looked like a mockery of what it once was.

“Oh?” The man, Lucifer, grinned, “I’m afraid if you want to do the do then we must wait until you are healed.”

“What? Ewe,” Gabriel recoiled, a shiver going down his spine, “No, just no. Sorry big guy but you are definitely not my type.”

That and Gabriel wasn’t exactly one for having sex with his older brother. The man looked started and stepped back as the woman none so gently smacked him in the shoulder.

“You’ll have to excuse him,” The woman glared, “Lucifer is an ass. My name is Detective Chloe Decker, I’m here to discuss a few things with you.”

“Your name is Lucifer,” Gabriel said dryly, finally calming down as he realized that there was no way this Lucifer was the same as his Lucifer, “and what? You’re a Detective? That so ironic that I’m choking on the irony of it all.”

“I aim to please.” Lucifer smirked, walking around to take a seat on the edge of the bed, “Tell me...What is it you most desire?”

“For you to take your hand off my ankle.” A creeped out Gabriel pulled his leg up towards him, knocking Lucifer’s hand off of him.

The surprise that flittered over both of their faces was obvious enough that Gabriel just knew he had to comment on it, “Why so surprised? Please tell me asking that doesn’t actually work for you!”

Just the thought alone had him resisting the urge to cringe.

“Oh, you are an interesting one, aren’t you?” Lucifer spoke softly, his eyes staring intensely at Gabriel’s own.

“Would you get out already!” Chloe pulled Lucifer off the bed and pushed him towards the door, “I need to do my job, and you upsetting him isn’t helping!”

Gabriel willingly answered Chloe‘s questions, occasionally telling a little white lie when she asked him about who he was, or where he was from. In the end for reasons beyond his own knowledge, Gabriel ended up telling her that his name was Gabe Winchester and he was from Kansas.

Silently Gabriel hoped that since things were looking to be vastly different in this world then maybe the Winchester’s didn’t even exist here. It didn’t matter though, he knew he’d leave before the cops could investigate his identity and call him out on his lie.  
,  
,,  
,,,  
Turns out sneaking out of the hospital was the easy part, somehow he had gashes along his upper back which was why that lady had called an ambulance for him. What Gabriel didn’t understand was why his grace wasn’t healing him, he could still sense it, in fact, it seemed as though it were just as powerful as it had been when he first woke up.

Once he was out of the hospital, the first thing Gabriel did was to put some distance between him and the female detective. Also, the idea of getting away from Lucifer, even this worlds Lucifer, was way too tempting.

He didn’t feel cold anymore, despite the snow and the fact that all he could remember feeling within the darkness was absolutely freezing. Gabriel supposed it was partially due to the heated blankets the hospital let him use, the nurses tried stopping him from checking himself out but Gabriel knew they couldn’t actually stop him.

After a bit of researching, he was able to find out that he was currently in Los Angeles, He found it pretty ironic that he wound up in the city of Angels, where Lucifer was apparently masquerading around like a detective's partner and solving crimes. He’d been to Los Angeles before during his time in his own little witness protection program only he was glad that the places seemed to be the same despite the different universe. The only differences he could tell from a glance were that some buildings were not abandoned and he didn’t recognize anyone he’s seen thus far.

“Geez, it’s about time,” Gabriel muttered, staring up at a closed off building apparently scheduled for demolition.

He planned on leaving Los Angeles as soon as he could but for the moment this building would work out perfectly as a home for him. It took a lot of his grace in order to renew the entire place, nothing excentric but decent enough for him to feel comfortable in. He knew he couldn’t afford to attract any attention to himself.

Finding the owner of the property and convincing the man to sign all rights over to a Gabriel Winchester was relatively easy, it was changing the memories of everyone involved in the destruction of the building that left Gabriel fighting to stay awake. He managed to use a bit more of his grace to fill the largest apartment at the top with furniture, he picked that room so that he had a clear view of the world around him.

It was only then, once he was truly alone that Gabriel broke down.

**Author's Note:**

> So, at the moment I am on episode 4 of Lucifer and I'm all caught up on Supernatural! This is AU of Supernatural, and I don't know just yet where this story will take place in Lucifer.


End file.
